garrys_mod_zombie_apocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
United States Army
The United States Army (USA) is the largest branch of the United States Armed Forces and performs land-based military operations. It is one of the seven uniformed services of the United States As the largest and senior branch of the U.S. military, the modern U.S. Army has its roots in the Continental Army, which was formed (14 June 1775) to fight the American Revolutionary War (1775–83)—before the U.S. was established as a country. After the Revolutionary War, the Congress of the Confederation created the United States Army on 3 June 1784, to replace the disbanded Continental Army. The United States Army considers itself descended from the Continental Army, and dates its institutional inception from the origin of that armed force in 1775. Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the outbreak, the U.S Army was one of the largest and well-equipped fighting forces on the planet. They, along with the other branches of the U.S military, took part in various conflicts in which the United States was involved, performing operations mainly on the ground. Back at home, however, a strange new virus began to swipe across the country. At first, local law enforcement, in coordination with CEDA, controlled the situation. However, roughly 3 months into the outbreak, the situation became to desperate for CEDA to control- and the U.S army and the national guard was called in to help control riots and infected alike. Eventually after heavy fighting, orders came down for the army, as well as other branches, to retreat. Post-Apocalypse The army is first encountered by David in Connor in episode 5 of Season 4. The platoon is commanded by Captain Johnson, and are found protecting an evacuation zone in a trainyard. The army soldiers in this episode appear wearing completely grey apparel, with a beanie, bulletproof vest, kneepads, and a gasmask. Their appearance this episode bears a large resemblance to the standard outfit of the rebels. The next episode in which they appear, all the soldiers are dressed in national guard uniforms, presumably a retcon of their previous appearance. The U.S army has been in the series many times, either as national guard soldiers or U.S Army Rangers. They are the backbone of many operations by the military, and have been used in both offensive and defensive tasks. Army National Guard soldiers and rangers are seen taking place in the battle of Big City, utilizing several army vehicles like the M1 Abrams and humvees. They have also been seen guarding several important safezones and bases, like the bunker where David and Connor are held or the base in which General Robertson interrogates Nathan. Units Seen in Series There are numerous unnamed NPCs seen throughout the series, representing the United States army. Army National Guard Soldier "Okay, we're going to trust you two from here on out." -National Guard Soldier, to David and Connor. National Guard soldiers are the most common units from the U.S army to be encountered throughout the series. They wear a forest camouflage uniform, with a matching cap. They are usually lightly armored- rarely wearing much more protective gear than a light utility vest, so they do not match up with stronger opponents like Combine soldiers. This is likely due to the shortage of supplies, that the military cannot afford to offer protective gear to all soldiers. It is also possible that the choice of gear is because of the enemy they are fighting, as mobility is a much higher priority than protection when fighting a slow-moving enemy like zombies. Since zombies cannot use bullets, there is no need for kevlar or helmets either. However, they are still seen using the same gear in engagements like the Battle of Big City- so it is more likely the military's supply shortage is the reason for their choice in gear. Their AI is based off that of the citizens of Half-Life 2, and the weapons they use seem to be standard issue, such as M16s. They have been voiced by various members of the series. Army Ranger "Keep lightin' 'em up!" -Generic Ranger Dialogue Army Rangers are an elite airborne light infantry combat formation within the U.S Army, with 6 battalions. They wear desert camouflaged uniforms, gloves, and a combat helmet- usually with protective eye goggles. In addition, the rangers come equipped with a kevlar vest, usually with utility pouches to store things like spare magazines, flares, or sidearms. It is seems that, due to their desert camouflage, these soldiers were pulled from the war in the Middle East in order to quell the outbreak back home. This makes it likely that most rangers seen in the series are part of the 75th Ranger's regiment, who have been one of the few units to have members continuously deployed in Iraq and Afghanistan. They use the models of the Army Rangers from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The SNPC they use in the series appears to be DrVrej's Military SNPCs - United States. They have been voiced by Splonder. Known Members * Pvt. Johnathan * David Hawkings * General Robertson Category:Subfactions